There is a known technology of performing controlling a vehicle and providing information to a driver based on video image information which is acquired from a camera mounted on the vehicle. As this type of technology, for example, there are a technology of detecting white line information that is a boundary of a traveling lane in which a host vehicle travels from an image and using the white line information for determining a deviation of the vehicle, and a technology of inducing and guiding a path to reach a target position by setting the target position for parking based on the image.
In such a technology, a coordinate transformation is utilized from a position of a subject in the image acquired through an in-vehicle camera to a position of the subject with respect to the vehicle. In order to accurately ascertain the position of the subject with respect to the vehicle during this coordinate transformation, there is a need to accurately ascertain an attachment position and an orientation (optical axis direction) of the in-vehicle camera.
A technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an example of such a technology of adjusting the optical axis direction, and there are provided a projection portion that projects a mark to a screen which is placed in an arbitrary position in front of the vehicle, and a distance measurement portion that measures a distance to the screen, thereby projecting the mark, based on information of an optical axis center line which is individually set for every vehicle and the distance to the screen, to a position on the optical axis center line on the screen and performing adjusting the optical axis based thereon.